tal_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S8D34 - Rites of Passage/@comment-2600:1:B142:A071:0:4E:529:C01-20191125165208
Rachel's ROP Eliana: we never got a chance to actually compete together but I hope we get to Cross paths later on in a different season Tobey: also someone who I never got the chance to play with/against but who knows maybe we will get to play a season sometjmes in the future Johanan: same as well we never go to play together but I hope your time on this season was fun Conan: this one I remember, I hate having to vote in our tribe memebers and I remember there was so much back and forth on who was getting votes who's name was being said by who and I'm sorry I feel somehow you ended up in between it all. Thank you for being a great tribe mate! Gemma:hey Gemma, I wish we could of gotten to know more of you, it was hard trying to get you in with us to talk and discuss the missions, and I hope next time we get more time to actually talk as a team Luis: this one made me sad, full blown honesty you were the fun on our tribe, you sent the cutest cat pics and it was really bittersweet to make this vote because I really enjoyed having you on the team, you had so much positive energy and I wish I had gotten the time to reach out to you Vojita:this one too also made me sad, I feel like you are such a great Player and very dedicated, it was great having you on both tribes Odd: this one is one i will say I wish didn't happen. We talked from the jump and I know you're a very smart Player, you're very strategic and just all around a force to be reckoned with. Somewhere along the line the was a miscommunication (maybe a lack of) and I know our time difference made for some trouble. You're a beast of a competitor and I hope you're doing well! Brittney: Giirrlll! I loved working with you, I could tell you were dedicated to this game and were just sweetest person. I'm sorry we couldn't get it done and save you, you're someone who I hope to get the chance to work with again and kick butt together in the future! Grayham:honestly I enjoyed our little talk about school and teachers,you were someone I wished I connected with earlier on and I'm sad that we were on opposite sides of this game because you're a really cool guy and a strong competitor! Anthony: this is something I messed up on, I made it a point to try and reach out to all my tribemates and somehow I messed up when it came to you. I wish I wasn't so scattered brain because you're clearly someone who knows how to play game and does it well. If I could go back and reached out I think we could of gotten to connect more and maybe worked something out to where we weren't voting each other but you played a great game! Alex: we didn't really get to connect and I wish we had because watching the game, you were someone who was strong and had great social skills, I think it was clear we were on opposite sides but regardless I think you played an amazing game and I hope in the future we can connect Maynor: we also didn't really get to connect, and I will say that's my fault, I went through a rough patch with work and I didn't get to reach out like I wanted. You made an impact on the game and I honestly saw you along with Alex and Anthony as beast in this game and thought you'd make it all the way. Maybe in the future we can work together Mj: first of all your manga is so beautiful!! Second of all I loved playing this game with you and I hope you're doing well! I think you played an amazing game and can't wait to play with you in the future!